


Tickling Commission: The creepy house of gossip

by ED3765



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bondage, Drugged Drink, F/F, Non-Consensual Tickling, Tickling, barefeet, schoolgirl, tickling feet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26197099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ED3765/pseuds/ED3765
Summary: Here is a story where a poor local girl becomes a tickle toy to some local sisters, but all fun and games right? I hope you all enjoy.As always, read, comment and fav.-ED3765copyrightI do not own any characters used
Kudos: 3





	Tickling Commission: The creepy house of gossip

Ellie worked her bright color book bag on over her backside, the straps going over her baggy faded purple and unzipped hoodie as she wore a black shirt under it with tight blue jeans, dark blue socks that were pulled over the ends of her jeans with worn sneakers. With dirty blonde hair and a petite body, she stepped out of her home which she was met with the unusual sight of a peaceful cul-de-sac instead of the usual hustle and bustle of a big city. 

Letting out a sigh of the boredom from it all, Ellie made her way to school, only having recently moved to the area and this was her third day of going to the new school. As she walked towards it, she stopped and glanced up at an eerie looking home high up on a nearby hill, the house giving her the creeps and often heard rumors on it from other students at school. 

The rumors ranged from ghosts to ghouls, to someone dying and leaving a creature behind to witches that captured young kids and tormented them. 

"What nonsense," Ellie muttered as she brushed the thoughts from her mind and went to school. 

\-----

As Ellie went about her day, the rumors of the creepy house seem to swirl even more, as if her fellow students were somehow pushing her to check out the house as what they said reached her ears easily. 

"I hear there are playful people in that house," a boy said in a rather excited tone. 

"I hear my sister came back in tears," a younger female of the class spoke in a hush tone. 

"My brother said he couldn't breathe on his return," another female said. 

"Psh, my cousin said it was so boring he fell asleep," another male of the class stated. 

"I hear if you get really close to the place, uncontrollable laughter can be heard," another male said. 

"Nrnr..." Ellie growled lightly, annoyed at all their talking. " _What’s so great about some old creepy house? Why are so many people talking about it?_ " she thought annoyed as it seem like the only time people weren't gossiping about it was during class time. 

At the end of the day, as the final bell rang, the students began to make their way home, which once again they whispered about the house as Ellie had enough at this point. 

"Enough already, if people are going to keep talking about it, I guess this leaves me no choice but to check it out!" Ellie said to herself as all the gossip got to her, not able to hide the fact she was a bit excited to finally be pushed to check it out as she made her way towards the creepy home. 

\----

"Well... here goes nothing," Ellie remarked softly with a gulp as she couldn't help but feel a bit nervous about this as she walked up to the house on her way home and was now standing in front of it as she reached forward and knocked on the door as loud as possible. She waited for a reply, the thought to run entering her mind several times before finally the door unlocked and slowly opening which revealed two big and beautiful looking sisters in their forties, both having shoulder length dark hair as they eyed Ellie and slowly smirked. 

"May we help you?" the first one to the left spoke, her name being May. 

"Did you get lost?" the second one said, her name being June. 

"Ummm, well, ye-yes, I'm new to the area and can't find my home..." Ellie remarked blushing lightly at the lame reason she came up with.

"Aww, you poor thing, come on in, we'll find your address..." June offered as they ushered Ellie into their home, May glancing around as Ellie stepped in before closing the door. Once in, Ellie quickly looked the home over, seeing it being ordinary and nothing that would warrant all the gossip on the place.

"N-Nice home you have here," Ellie remarked while slipping off her backpack and left it by the front door. 

"Thanks, we take good care of it," June said leading her into the kitchen. 

"Care for some juice?" May offered as Ellie remained focused on looking the place over, missing the fact they pulled out a glass that had a few pills resting on the bottom of it and began to fill up with a dark red liquid which the pills dissolved instantly. 

"Huh? Oh, yes, thank you," she said as the glass was already set on the table and didn't want to refuse as she took a few long gulps of it, finding an odd taste about it. 

"So, what's your address?" June asked as Ellie became hesitant, not wanting to give away her home address to them if they were up to something. 

"Umm, well, I think it's just two blocks over, I really should check my ID in my backpack, I'm sure it has it..." she said now trying to find some excuse to leave while taking another gulp of her drink, both sisters watching on intently. 

"Oh, how silly of you, if you like we can give you a ride..." June offered. 

"What? Oh no I can walk, I-" Ellie began to say before a strong yawn escaped her lips with a sleep sensation overcame her. 

"We insist, you look tired after your long day of school," May said as Ellie rubbed her eyes, finding it hard to focus. 

"I-I...." she muttered moving to take another sip of her drink, hoping the cold surgery drink would snap her awake, however she lost all strength in her arms, making the drink slip from her grasp and roll onto the table, some of the juice spilling out as the room began to spin. "I...." she rasped one more time before her eye lids closed, her upper body slumping onto the table as she was out cold. 

"I hate it when they spill their drink..." June said while quickly cleaning it up. 

"Heheh, just a minor annoyance for our fun," May said licking her lips as she tested Ellie's pulse, finding it calm. "Alright, let’s get her to the fun place!" 

With June nodding her head, the sisters pulled out Ellie’s chair to the middle of the floor, June grasping her legs while May grasped her upper body. 

"One... two... heave!" the sisters said in unison as they lifted Ellie between them and began to carry her towards a black door that was open and led down to a dark basement. 

"Hgn, a bit heavier than she looks..." June said while carefully carrying her down the steps. 

"They always are..." May noted while slowly following to not drop their toy, Ellie snoring softly and blissfully between their hold. The sisters grunted and moved slowly, not wanting to trip or fall which before long they were down in their dungeon and rested Ellie on a large and impressive bed. 

"Here we go!" they sisters said as May stretched out Ellie's body, clasping her outstretched arms to two black wrist cuffs that were connected to the upper bed frame. In the meantime, June worked off Ellie's sneakers followed by her blue socks leaving her feet bare as she lined them up with a cushioned leg bar at the end of the bed. 

"And lock into place!" June happily said as she closed it over her ankles, locking them into place. 

"Let's get ready..." May said as they both vanished into the darkness as Ellie remain blissfully sleeping on their bondage bed. The sisters soon returned now wearing tighter latex clothing of a revealing coreset top with matching skirt, dark tights and boots on. 

“She looks so cute sleeping, a shame to awake her,” June noted while eying her feet. 

“I know right? But to hear her laughter excites me all the more! Now let’s wake up sleeping beauty,” May said which she held a spice bottle and soon ran it under Ellie's nose, forcing the young female awake.

"Huh? Wha?" Ellie groaned as she was forced awake, a strong aching in her head began to pound away as she tried to rub her face, only to feel the resistance of her cuffs and as she tried to pull her sore legs forward she found them stuck in the leg binder. "What?!" she cried out looking herself over to see that she was tightly restrained. As she opened her mouth to scream, June firmly cupped her hand over her mouth which made her stop short. “Mmphm?!” 

"Shhhh, no need to make any loud noises, me and my sister are just going to play a little game with you..." she cooed as Ellie focused on them now, her heart racing as all the horror stories she heard were coming true now. 

"Mphpm?" she moaned while trying to calm down, feeling her heartbeat like a mad drum while sweating slightly as May entered her vision. 

"So just be good, and we won't have to stuff these into your mouth," May said while waving Ellie's blue socks, which she recognized and whimpered, now realizing her feet were exposed which she wiggled a bit. 

"So, will you be good, and have a good time?" June asked as Ellie took a moment's pause. 

"Yrhpm..." she nodded her head as June removed her hand as May smirked while tossing the socks back onto her sneakers. 

“Good choice, those smelled awful…” June remarked as Ellie blushed lightly. 

"Now, where are you ticklish?" May asked confusing Ellie. 

"Where am I heheheh!" she began to ask as they soon danced their fingers over her belly, which her weak struggles made her outfit ride up a bit to reveal it. 

"Oh, good starting place sis!" June said as they focused on her belly and sides. 

"Heheheheheehahahhahahahah!" Ellie laughed and giggled, unable to help herself as she began to squirm from side to side, her feet wiggling in the leg hold. 

"What about here?" May questioned now tickling at her armpits. 

"Hehehehehe! N-No not there!" Ellie softly laughed out, making the sisters frown. 

"Seems we're getting cold, how about..." they both muttered as they eyed her feet, May taking her left foot, June taking her right foot as they began to make the tips of their fingers dance over her feet soles. 

"HEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHA!" Ellie began to laugh madly now, her feet being the most ticklish part of her body. 

"Bingo!" the sisters said as they focused all their tickling on Ellie’s feet, tickling her the most there from slow to fast speeds with their fingers dancing over her exposed and helpless soles. 

"HAHAHAHAHAHAS-STOAHHAHAHAAPAHHAHA!" Ellie begged them to stop, which June moved focus onto her belly, tickling her madly on there as May grabbed some feathers which were clutched between her fingers and ran the tips over her feet soles. 

"Stop like this?" the sisters asked while tickling her madly. 

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ellie screamed out and thrashed wildly, tears were streaming down her face as her lungs began to burn from lack of air. 

"Tickle tickle tickle!" the sisters playfully said, enjoying Ellie's struggles, which at this point, she was thrashing from side to side. The bed creaking from all her pulling at her bonds. 

“HEEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!” Ellie kept crying out as she kept thrashing within her bonds, she could no longer control herself as the tickling was overpowering her body and she neared her limit. 

"Just a bit more..." the sisters said having the time of their life, Ellie also starting to enjoy it but soon became too much. Ellie, no longer to muster any laughter or breathing found herself passing out from the extreme tickling, soon laying asleep on the bed once more. 

"Awww, she tried out..." June pouted as they stopped. 

"The young ones do wear out fast, but oh so cute!" May noted as June nodded agreeing as even in her dreams, Ellie dream about being tickled mercilessly by the sisters. 

\-------

"HEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!" Ellie cried out as the dream sisters tickled her without mercy, making her thrash about madly. “HAHAHEHEHEHEHAHHAHAAHHEHEEHEHAHHAHAHAH!” 

“Maybe on the big toe?” Dream June teased while tickling it. 

“Or on the bottom part of your foot?” Dream May said tickling her there. 

"HEHEHAHAHAHHAS-STOPPPPHAHAHAHAH!" she managed to scream out between long gasps of air and tickling. 

"Then just wake up..." the dream sisters cooed at her, confusing Ellie as things began to haze and blur, soon she woke up in her own bedroom, covered in sweat and an extreme tried feeling. 

"Wha-What? Was it... just a dream?" Ellie remarked before soon looking over at her nightstand, seeing a note next to a familiar glass of red juice. Slowly picking the note up, she read the note which read simply: 

If you want to have some fun, you know where to find us!

-Tickle Sisters. 

The end?

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a story where a poor local girl becomes a tickle toy to some local sisters, but all fun and games right? I hope you all enjoy.
> 
> As always, read, comment and fav.
> 
> -ED3765
> 
> copyright
> 
> I do not own any characters used


End file.
